Most Chwaliszewski
thumb|300px|Most na pocztówce z roku [[1915]] thumb|300px thumb|300px|Most Chwaliszewski, [[stare koryto Warty i Chwaliszewo na planie miasta z 1938 roku]] thumb|300px|Taryfa opłat pobieranych przez mostowego obowiązująca od [[1 stycznia 1810 roku (opublikowana w Gazecie Poznańskiej 10 stycznia)]] thumb|300px|Most Chwaliszewski i ul. Wielka w [[1927 r.]] thumb|300px|Walki przy moście Chwaliszewskim w Poznaniu na obrazie [[Leon Prauziński|Leona Prauzińskiego]] Most Chwaliszewski (niem. Wallischei-Brücke) - nieistniejąca już obecnie przeprawa przez Wartę, powstała najprawdopodobniej w drugiej połowie XIV wieku. Most znajdujący się na wylocie ulicy Wielkiej wiódł na Chwaliszewo, Ostrów Tumski, Śródkę i dalej w kierunku wschodnim. Przez ponad 140 lat był jedyną „cywilną” przeprawą przez rzekę. Most drewniany Pierwszy znany wizerunek mostu, opublikowany w dziele Civitates orbis terrarum, pochodzi z roku 1618. Przedstawia on most wsparty na sześciu drewnianych filarach, z przyczółkami zaopatrzonymi w okazałe bramy strażnicze. Po spaleniu go w 1704 roku podczas najazdu Szwedów, postawiono prowizoryczny most, na południe od starego. Właściwy most, odbudowany kilkanaście lat później, uległ ponownemu zniszczeniu w wyniku powodzi w roku 1736. Od roku 1771 (kiedy zniszczony został most Łacina na Warcie) do 1913 (otwarcie mostu św. Rocha) most Chwaliszewski był jedyną „cywilną” przeprawą między lewo- i prawobrzeżnym Poznaniem. Grobla Berdychowska dostępna była jedynie przy niskich i średnich stanach wód. W tym okresie w czasie remontów mostu ruch kierowano na Wielką Śluzę na Warcie, udostępnianą wówczas wyjątkowo przez wojsko do celów cywilnych. Ostatnia drewniana konstrukcja mostu została wzniesiona w roku 1808. Pośrodku stał po północnej jego stronie drewniany krzyż z małą pasyjką (tzw. krzyż chwaliszewski). Przez liczącą 60 metrów długości przeprawę rocznie przejeżdżało prawie 200 tysięcy koni i wozów. Za przejazd pobierano opłaty. W roku 1818 na moście postawiono wodowskaz, a od 1822 roku prowadzono regularne obserwacje poziomu wody na rzece. Stalowa przeprawa W roku 1878 drewniana konstrukcja została zastąpiony żelazną dwuprzęsłową przeprawą. Wcześniej, we wrześniu 1876 ustawiono prowizoryczny drewniany most dla ruchu pieszego. Ruch kołowy skierowano, jak zwykle przy remontach, przez Wielką Śluzę na Warcie. Stary, drewniany most rozebrano, równocześnie budując nowy z wykorzystaniem kafarów i pomp parowych. Teren oświetlano elektrycznie przy pomocy generatorów parowych. Na nowym moście zainstalowano także rury wodociągowe, gazowe, potem elektryczne i telefoniczne. Most miał początkowo nawierzchnię z drewnianych kostek brukowych. Nową przeprawę o stalowej konstrukcji otwarto 5 marca 1878. Przy moście postawiono budki dla poborców myta mostowego w roku 1879, zrezygnowano z jego pobierania w 1887 roku. W roku 1880 przez most wiodła linia tramwaju konnego, a od 1898 tramwaju elektrycznego. Wojna i czasy powojenne Wycofujące się oddziały polskie wysadziły w 1939 roku zachodnie przęsło. W roku 1945 zniszczony został cały most. Po wojnie zbudowano most drewniany. W roku 1967 oddano do użytku odbudowany po zniszczeniach wojennych Most Bolesława Chrobrego. Most Chwaliszewski rozebrano w roku 1968 po zasypaniu starego koryta Warty. Ciekawostki Most podobno ozdabiały figurki św. Jana Nepomucena. Koszt budowy mostu w 1878 r. zamknął się kwotą ówczesnych 320.000,00 mk. zł. (było to 6-krotnie więcej niż wydano na poprzedni most). Do końca XIV w. zwyczajowo Klasztor Cysterek z Owińsk był obowiązany przekazywać na remont mostu jakąś lizbę belek dębowych i sosnowych. Zwyczaj ten zniosła królowa Elżbieta 13 czerwca 1372 r. Tego dnia Magistrat poznański i wysłannicy klasztoru stanęli przed królową odwiedzającą Poznań. Magistrat poznański domagał się od Klasztoru daniny w formie 60 belek dębowych i sosnowych (po połowie) na reparację mostu - królowa zniosła ten obowiązek z powodu braku dowodów w formie przywilejów lub innych dokumentów. W roku 1732 król August II przywilejem nadanym miastu nakazał, aby wszyscy kupcy spławiajacy Wartą drzewo do Szczecina lub do innego miasta pod tym mostem, wpłacali od każdej tratwy dębowych belek 8 złp., a od sosnowych 4 złp. do kasy miejskiej na remont mostu. 3 marca 1846 r. podczas planowanego powstania w Poznaniu most miał zostać obsadzony - głównie przez ludzi z dóbr hr. Działyńskiego z Kórnika - pod wodzą Wodpola (lub Hipolita Trąmpczyńskiego) trzema wozami z ludźmi. Powstańcy uzbrojeni byli w szable, lance drewniane i strzelby. Włade pruskie dowiedziały się o planowanych działaniach i prewencyjnie obsadziły most policją i wojskiem. W rozpętanej potyczce (około godz. 23) z powstanców zginęli m.in. Paternowski, Gasiński (ranny umiera godzinę później w klasztorze Franiszkańskim) i Maksymilian Górski (ranny w pierś umiera wieczorem nastepnego dnia w tym samym klasztorze). Zraniony w szczękę Trąmpczyński uciekł i schował się u spowinowaconego ze sobą oficera Tikelmana, który 4 marca wydał go w ręce policji. Reszta powstańców została aresztowana na Garbarach. Jeszcze pod koniec XIX wieku w lokalnych gazetach ukazywały się informacje, że Ze względu na ich wymiary (osiągały one masę do 150 kg i długość do 2,7 m), jesiotrów zachodnich złowionych w Warcie nie trzymano jak inne gatunki w specjalnych łodziach służących do przechowywania żywych ryb (tzw. batach z komorami z otworami w dnie pozwalającymi na swobodny przepływ świeżej wody), ale przytraczano łańcuchami do przęseł mostu Chwaliszewskiego. Dopiero po dobiciu targu rybacy wyciągali sprzedane okazy na brzeg . Źródła Linki * Most Chwaliszewski w serwisie wyburzone.pl * MOSTY TWIERDZY I MIASTA POZNAŃ * Most Chwaliszewski. Rok 1965 * Galeria zdjęć Brama Wielka Most Chwaliszewski 1618.jpg|Pierwszy znany wizerunek mostu wraz z węzłem Bramy Wielkiej na miedziorycie z dzieła Civitates orbis terrarum (1618) Most_Chwaliszewski_1871.jpg|Drewniany Most Chwaliszewski z 1808 roku (rysunek z 1871 r) Most_Chwaliszewski_1910.jpg|Zdjęcie z roku 1910 Chwaliszewo - most.jpg|Most na pocztówce z epoki Chwaliszewo - spacer przez most.jpg Chwaliszewski 06.jpg Most - Chwaliszewo.jpg Chwaliszewo z lotu ptaka .jpg|Most Chwaliszewski z lotu ptaka - lata 50-te XX wieku Most Chwaliszewski - w głebi port rzeczny.jpg|Okres międzywojenny, w tle widać port rzeczny Most Chwaliszewski - wóz z reklamą.jpg|Widok od ulicy Wielkiej (lata 30-ste) history.jpg|Most Chwaliszewski Most_Chwaliszewski_po_wojnie.jpg|Zniszczenia wojenne Zniszczony most - Chwaliszewo.jpg Zniszczony Poznań - Most Chwaliszewski.jpg|Zniszczony most na powojennej pocztówce Most Chwaliszewski lata 50 (2).jpg|Lata 50-te Kategoria:Chwaliszewo Kategoria:Mosty Kategoria:Warta Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:XIV wiek Kategoria:Zniszczone w trakcie wojny Kategoria:Ulica Wielka Kategoria:Obiekty nieistniejące